Past, Present, and Future
by thisaccounthasbeendiscontinued
Summary: Future Kurt and Past Kurt meet. Enough said. Crack fic, not meant to be taken seriously. *WARNING: currently on hiatus*
1. I wish

**Hey, people I'm back! *cricket noises***

**Right….you probably don't know who I am. Well I won't bore you by telling you. But if you want to read my other stories such as **_**Only You**_** or **_**When Love And Death Embrace**_** then just visit my page.**

**So this is just a crack AU story that really isn't meant to be taken seriously. It was just floating around in my messed up brain and I needed to get it out before I exploded.**

**It's AU because Blaine is still at Dalton and I basically gave Kurt the life that I want him to have. It's kind of the same but with a few tweaks. **

**Enjoy if you feel like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

"Burt, what are you doing?" Carole asked as she walked up behind him. He was standing in the doorway looking into the living room at something. He put a finger to his lips to silence her and pointed another finger to the couch. Carole looked over to see Blaine on it with Kurt lying on top of him. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest and Blaine was stroking his hair as he hummed some sort of lullaby.

"I'm not sleeping you know." Kurt said softly. Blaine stopped humming and chuckled.

"You have deceived me Mr. Hummel. I was under the impression you had fallen asleep." Blaine said in a cheesy British accent.

"No. I was listening to your heart beat. It's soothing."

"I'm glad you find my bloody, thumping organ soothing." Blaine said. He yelped when Kurt swatted him on the arm.

"Don't turn something romantic into something weird and awkward. We get enough of that from Wes and David." Kurt said. Carole smiled as she watched the two boys bicker playfully. She glanced over at her husband and noticed that he was smiling as well.

"He deserves it."

Carole and Burt jumped as Finn spoke from behind them.

"He deserves Blaine. He deserves what he has, what he does. He went through a lot of crap." Finn said quietly as he watched Blaine and Kurt laughing on the couch.

"It's good to see him happy." Burt agreed. "To think, a couple of years ago he had to wake up every day to god knows what." Burt and Carole left but Finn stayed and walked into the living room. Blaine had begun to tickle Kurt on the couch.

"Have mercy." Kurt gasped between laughs as Blaine continued to tickle him relentlessly.

"I'm not quite sure what that means but I'll help you." Finn said as he picked Kurt up by his waist. The boy was still clad in his pajamas which consisted of a t shirt and his old Dalton sweat pants. Or maybe they were Blaine's. Finn really didn't want to know.

"Alright Finn you helped me. Now if you could be so kind as to put me down." Finn smiled sheepishly and placed his brother back on the ground. Blaine was still laughing on the couch. Kurt reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Go to hell."

"I love you too."

"Alright." Finn said. "Could you please stop with the lovey-dovey stuff while the older brother is in the room?" Kurt glared at him.

"I'm older than you Finn."

"Yes but I'm taller than you." Finn countered as he picked Kurt up again and held him above his head.

"Finn Hudson put me down right now or I swear to god, I will shove my sai swords up your ass!" Finn laughed as he placed Kurt back down.

"You know, a little while ago it was awkward for you to even be near me. Now you prefer to pick me up randomly and dangle me in the air. I kind of liked it better when you didn't."

"Oh shut up. You love me. " Finn said with a dopey smile.

"I must protest. I believe I am the one that is loved by Kurt." Blaine said as he stood and started to walk towards the door.

"And where might you be going?" Kurt asked as he followed Blaine to the door. Blaine put on his shoes and turned around to wrap his arms around Kurt.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't live here. I have to go back to my real family now and confirm that I have not been murdered by your father." Kurt pouted.

"I'll miss you." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I know. It's because I'm so awesome isn't it?" He smirked and Kurt opened the front door.

"Don't make me be ashamed to know you." Kurt said. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's nose as he walked out the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe." He called over his shoulder. Kurt shut the door and let out a content sigh.

"What the hell did I do to deserve him?" he muttered. He sat down on the couch and Finn sat down next to him.

"It's the universe trying to repay you. You went through hell and now you're being rewarded for all of your strife."

Kurt looked at him. "Do you even know what strife means?"

Finn nodded. "Rachel told me."

"Alright, so you _could_ say that I'm being rewarded for all of my strife, but it sounds stupid when you say that. So let's just say I went through shit." Finn nodded.

"I like shit better."

Kurt laughed and turned the television on to a Saints game. Blaine had gotten him hooked on football.

"You know," Kurt began, his face turning thoughtful, "it would be cool if I could go back in time and see the past me. You know, tell him that things get better." He stared down at a silver ring placed on the ring finger of his left hand. He thought of the matching one on Blaine's ring finger.

"_Blaine, you really need to stop distracting me. I'm going to screw up the cookies." Blaine continued to press feather light kisses to the back of Kurt's neck._

"_Your cookies will be fine." Blaine murmured as he tightened his hold of Kurt's waist._

"My _cookies? You're the one who begged me to make them." Kurt said as he pushed Blaine away and placed the cookie tray in the oven._

"_What? I knew you would want to cook something since we were ordering pizza." Kurt shook his head._

"_I still can't believe how you talked me into ordering pizza."_

"_What's wrong with pizza?"_

"_Nothing, but it's our six month anniversary. We could have at least gotten Chinese food or something." Blaine walked over to where Kurt had his iHome and plugged in his iPod._

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

_Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine to see him with a look of pure adoration on his face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck._

"_You're a sap, you know that?" Blaine smiled and leaned towards Kurt._

"_You love it." He murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled away and walked over to the oven to check on the cookies. When he turned back around, Blaine was on his knee and holding a small velvet box up. Kurt's eyes widened._

"_Blaine, get up. Get up now." Blaine shook his head and opened the small box to reveal a simple but elegant silver ring._

"_Blaine, please get up." Kurt was getting dizzy but Blaine once again shook his head._

"_Kurt, I have loved you since the day you tapped me on the shoulder on those Dalton stairs. The first time I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you were. The reason I kept distancing myself from you was because I had the mindset that you needed a mentor at the time, not a boyfriend. But I swear that I never stopped loving you for one second."_

"_Blaine, I'm going to faint. Please stand up now."_

"_Please don't faint. Don't be freaked out. This is only a promise ring. It's a promise that one day we will get married. Kurt, you are my teenage dream. So, when the time is right and we're both ready, will you marry me?" Kurt stared at him with wide eyes before his face broke out in an enormous smile._

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

"_Why do you even have to ask that? Of course I'll marry you…in the future." Kurt giggled. Blaine stood and took Kurt's left hand. He slipped the ring on and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tugging on the curls at the nape of his neck. When they pulled away, Kurt chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" Blaine asked._

"_Nothing. I was just thinking about how my dad will react when he sees the ring." Blaine's eyes widened._

"_Crap."_

Kurt smiled and turned his attention back to the game. He was about to get up to grab a bag of chips and a couple of beers for him and Finn when the screen of the television started to flicker. Suddenly, the game turned into static and finally the picture disappeared and was replaced by black.

"What the-" Kurt began but stopped when words appeared on the screen.

_As you wish._

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

"Attention students." Principle Figgins' voice flowed through the intercom causing Kurt to look up from where he was stuffing textbooks into his designer messenger bag. "The slushy machine in the cafeteria has been such a success that we have made the decision the keep it. Enjoy."

"Dang it." Kurt muttered. He shut his locker door and turned to walk to glee rehearsal. He was trying to avoid getting slushied before he reached the choir room. Apparently, he would have no such luck today. The slushy came from none other than Dave Karofsky.

"Have fun in gay club, Lady!" He called as he and his other jock friends walked down the hall laughing.

Kurt sighed but immediately rushed into a bathroom when he realized that the red dye was going to stain his clothes. Also, it was starting to burn his eyes.

He washed off as much of the slushy as he could and left to go to glee club. But on the way there, his bad luck continued. He was shoved into lockers by Puckerman multiple times before he actually made it to the choir room.

He walked in to the sight of Tina sitting in a chair talking with Artie quietly, Mercedes arguing with Rachel over song choice, and Finn watching them, probably hoping it would turn into a cat fight. Kurt sighed and went to sit down when Rachel stopped him.

"Kurt, you're late. It's not good to be late to a rehearsal. If you're truly serious about this glee club then you need to-"

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry. But what makes you think I should explain myself to you?" Kurt asked as he pushed past her and sat down in a chair. Rachel spun on her heel and followed him, her hands on her hips.

"You should explain your tardiness." Kurt sighed.

"First of all, isn't even here yet and second of all, I was washing slushy off my face." Kurt spit back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Rachel humphed and walked away as Mercedes came up and sat down next to Kurt. She put an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Kurt sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You would think that after your freshman year is over, the rest of your high school life would be simple. You're done with all the insecurities and uncertainty of being in a new school. But no. My life is just getting worse. I used to think that after I got out of this dreadful place, that my life would finally turn around and I'd be happy. Now…now I'm not so sure." Mercedes squeezed his shoulders.

"All you talk about is going to New York and having those Neanderthal jocks work for you. Are you honestly telling me that you're giving up your dreams?" Kurt slowly shook his head.

"Not at all. I still _want_ all of that. I still _dream_ of it. But I'm becoming a bit skeptical of how great my future will actually be." The two sat in silence for few moments as the sounds of Artie talking with Tina and Rachel complaining to Finn played in the background.

"It would be great if, just for a moment, I could go into the future. Just to see if anything changed or if I still had the same crappy life that I have now."

"What type of life would you want?" Mercedes asked quietly. Kurt thought for a moment.

"A life where I wasn't being thrown into dumpsters every morning and shoved into lockers every afternoon. Where I was in a relationship with the perfect…person. And that the person I loved was equally in love with me."

"That could happen sooner than you think." Mercedes said softly, shooting Kurt a sideways glance which he ignored.

"A perfect life would include the jocks that torment me everyday being kind to me. Respecting me even." Kurt sighed.

"Do you hear how unrealistic this all sounds? My life was terrible in the past. It's terrible now and it'll be terrible in the future." They sat in silence again.

Kurt jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was a text message from an unknown number. He was curious so instead of deleting it, he opened it up and did a double take at the writing on the screen.

_Don't be so sure._

Mercedes looked over at his phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. But before Kurt could answer, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so if you want to send me hate mail then you'll have to review. Just let me take cover first.<strong>

***runs and hides behind a giant squirrel***


	2. It shall be done

***pokes head out from behind giant squirrel***

**You guys like this?...alrighty then. I'll keep writing.**

**Here it is, the second installment of Past, Present, and Future. **

* * *

><p><strong>POV of Future Kurt<strong>

I've woken up in the oddest of places. Once, Puck thought it would be funny if I woke up hanging upside down from a clothesline that was hung over Santana's pool. That wasn't fun. As an April Fools joke Burt decided to put Finn and I on the roof. I still have no clue how he managed to pull that off. I've even woken up in Blaine's bed while Blaine was in mine.

But this by far, was the weirdest place I've ever woken up.

My eye's slowly opened and quickly shut again against the bright light shining in it. Wait, no. That wasn't a light. I opened my eyes again and looked to see that I was in a completely white room. It was the choir room. Every detail was the same. Even the placement of the instruments was the same. The only difference was the fact that everything was a bleached white color. The only thing that wasn't was a large plasma screen television that was in place of the whiteboard.

The next odd thing I noticed was that I was in a chair. No, not _in _a chair; I was tied to a chair. I tried moving but my arms and legs were bound with amp wires and cords.

"What kind of fucked up shit is this?" I asked aloud.

"Wow, geez. Watch your mouth." I looked around trying to find the source of the voice and my eyes landed on a boy sitting on the white piano bench. He was in the area of the room that was in shadow, untouched by the unknown source of light. His face was hidden and all I could see was crossed legs, clad in white jeans and knee high, black lace up boots. They looked familiar.

"Who the hell are you? Let me out of this fucking chair."

"Again with the swearing. What, do you just have the urge to use foul language when it's uncalled for?"

I cocked my head and shot the person a pissed off look.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? Why did you tie me to this chair? Why can't I see your face? Why don't you-"

"Shut up! God, you asking questions is even more frustrating than you swearing."

"Seriously, who are you? Did Puck set you up to this?" The boy uncrossed his legs and leaned forward but not far enough for me to see his face.

"Why would Noah set me up to this? I tied you up because for some reason, you look like me, and it's creeping me out." The boy stood and finally stepped out from the shadows. I had to bite back the urge to start yelling another round of swears.

It was me.

Well, not exactly me. The person I was looking at was younger looking and shorter.

"Holy Fuck." I guess one slipped out. The boy glared at me.

"Now who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." The younger boy shook his head, his eyes widening slightly.

"That's impossible, _I'm _Kurt Hummel." The boy said.

"I can see that. I'm just trying to figure out why that is." I shifted in the seat and remembered that I was still tied to the chair.

"Hey, could you possibly untie me now that you know I'm not gonna kill you or anything." I asked.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me?"

"Why would I kill myself?"

"Good point." He walked over and unwound the amp wires from my wrists and ankles. When I was finally untied I stood and rubbed my soar wrists.

"Alright, so I don't know what's going on but-"

_DING!_

I was cut off by a loud ding ringing out throughout the room. I turned and saw that the source of the sound was the large, flat screen television.

"Why the fuck did that just ding like a toaster?" I asked pointing at the TV. Its screen was glowing softly. I took a step back, surprised, when words started to appear on it.

_Hello_

I stared at it, as did the younger me, for a few moments.

"No way in hell am I talking to the TV toaster."

_I am The Universe_

"What the-"

_Shut up and let me talk_

"Oh, The Universe has an attitude." I said smirking.

_I said shut up. Now, I've brought you both here for a reason. One of you is from the fall of 2011 and one of you is from the fall of 2009. You have both recently made the wish that you could see the past or future you. I have made that happen._

"Wait…fall of 2009?" I asked. I turned to the younger me. "That's when the New Directions got started, isn't it?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It's Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn."

_Yes. Well, since you have wished to see how your lives have changed, I have a proposition for you two. Switch lives for 24 hours._

"What? Like, I go into the future and he goes into the past?" The younger me said. I smiled.

"Well that would be interesting. I say we do it." The younger me thought for a moment.

"But won't people notice that we're acting different?"

_Every member of each time period's Glee club can be aware of it. No one else. Not even __Will Schuester__. If you agree to these terms, all you must do is shake hands and the deal shall be sealed._

"Alright, but what about school?" He asked

"My god, you're full of excuses. I'm in my senior year so I have mostly open periods. There's Literature where we just read the entire class and there's French, but you're already fluent so there's no problem. As for me, I already learned whatever you're doing in class. Now can we please shake hands or are you going to question The Universe again?" He glared at me but after a moment of hesitation, he stuck out his hand.

"Fine." He mumbled. I took his hand and shook it.

_And so it begins._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV Again**

_Fall, 2009_

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!" Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the worried face of Mercedes. When he opened his eyes her expression turned into one of relief.

"Oh, thank god you're alright. You fainted after reading this weird text on your phone and you wouldn't wake up and-"

"Mercedes, you're rambling." She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said as Kurt sat up. He looked around the room to see Finn, Rachel, Tina, and Artie standing nearby, looking to see if he was okay.

"Well this is interesting." He said standing up. He looked down at what he was wearing with distaste. Black boots, white skinny jeans, a white jacket, and a black bow tie.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked as he untied his bow tie and pulled it off.

"It's just odd being in the past." The others shot him confused looks.

"Right I should probably explain that. I'm Kurt from the future. I traded places with the Kurt that you know and he is currently in the future." He said nonchalantly as he peeled away the jacket to revel a simple, black shirt. He untucked it from the jeans and sat on the piano bench. When he went to place the jacket on the ground he noticed a piece of paper poking out of one of the pockets. He plucked it out and began to read it as the others continued to stare at him with baffled expressions.

"Kurt did you hit you head or something. You're talking nonsense." Artie said, wheeling up to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt shook his head.

"It may seem crazy but it'll probably make more sense if you read this." He handed the piece of paper to Rachel. "Read it out loud." He said as he began to pull off the black boots. Rachel huffed and muttered something about how they should be rehearsing. She opened her mouth and began to read the paper.

"Dear Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Rachel berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams. The Kurt Hummel that exists in the fall of 2011 and the Kurt Hummel that exists in the fall of 2009 have recently wished that they could visit their future and past lives. I made it so. They have switched lives for 24 hours and will switch back after that set period of time. Do please look after him. Signed, The Universe." As she was reading, Rachel's eyes got wider and her voice grew softer. She looked up at Kurt to see him attempting to pull off the second boot and failing miserably. He fell off of the edge of the bench laughing. When he stood up Finn walked over to him and stared at him intently. Kurt stared back with a smirk on his face.

"This is messed up. How are we supposed to believe this?" Mercedes asked taking the letter from Rachel's hands. Finn laughed suddenly, making the rest of them, except Kurt, jump.

"Guys, I think we should trust him." He said. Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"And why is that, Finn?"

"Look, he's taller." They all looked closer and saw that Kurt was taller by at least three inches. They could also see that the slight roundness of childhood had faded from his face, leaving lean, angularly refined features. He did, in fact, look older.

"Leave it to Finn to notice something like that." Kurt muttered as he pulled off the second boot and threw it on the floor next to the rest of the clothes. He felt more comfortable in a simple T-shirt and socks. Mercedes looked at the letter again.

"It says here that, while we're all supposed to look after you, Finn shall be your guardian."

"What? Why?" Finn asked Kurt who was running a hand through his hair, trying to free it from its casing of hairspray.

"Apparently you two are brothers in the future." Mercedes explained as she continued to read the letter.

"Step-brothers." Kurt amended. "Your mom married my dad." Finally satisfied with how he looked and felt, he leaned back against the piano and watched the others' reactions. Most of them had thoughtful looks on their faces except for Finn, who just looked confused, and Rachel who looked angry

"Who jammed a stick up your ass?" Kurt asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. Rachel gasped and glared at Kurt.

"Don't use foul language like that."

"Why not? It lets me vent out my anger. I either swear or I punch Puck in the face." Finn came out of his confused daze.

"Wait, Puck as in Noah Puckerman?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. He deserves it anyways. He always throws game controllers at my head when I beat him in Call of Duty or some other game." Finn stared at him. They _all _stared at him for a long period of silence.

"Well." Kurt said finally, clapping his hands together. "I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Finn, could you pick me up at my house tomorrow?" Finn nodded minutely. Kurt bent down and picked up the jacket, tie, and boots. He smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"This is gonna be fun." Kurt spun on his socked feet and walked out of the room. No one moved, not even when Tina spoke up for the first time that afternoon.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

"Kurt! Yo dude, wake up!" Kurt opened his eyes and looked up. Finn was looking down at him, his face mere inches from Kurt's.

"Ahhhh!" Kurt shot up and his head collided with Finn's.

"Ow!" Finn yelled as he rubbed his sore head. Kurt looked around at his surroundings.

"Finn, why are you in my house?" Kurt asked. Finn stopped rubbing his head and shot Kurt a confused glance.

"Uhhh, I live here. Did you hurt you head? Oh god, Burt is gonna kill me if you got a concussion. Please don't have a concussion!" Finn had grabbed Kurt's shoulders and started to shake him back and forth.

"Finn, stop it!" Kurt yelled. Finn let go of Kurt shoulders and stood.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. Does it feel like you have a concussion? I mean, if you can't remember that I live here then maybe you don't remember I'm your brother. Man, Burt's probably gonna shoot me-"

"Wait, did you just say that you're my brother?" Kurt asked, standing up. Finn groaned.

"Great. Just great, you don't remember anything. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm-"

"Finn! I'm not supposed to know that. Look, this may seem crazy, but I'm not the Kurt you know. I-I'm from the past." Finn stared at him.

"That's awesome." He said simply. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You…you believe me?" Finn nodded.

"Yeah, you seem like a very believable person. That and the fact that there are words being written in the air above your head." Kurt glanced up and saw fiery words being written letter by letter above in thin air. He yelped and stepped away, next to Finn. The letters were appearing one after another, glowing as if being carved with a piece of burning charcoal. Finn started to read the words aloud.

"Dear Finn Hudson. The Kurt Hummel that exists in the fall of 2011 and the Kurt Hummel that exists in the fall of 2009 have recently wished that they could visit their future and past lives. I made it so. They have switched lives for 24 hours and will switch back after that set period of time. Do please look after him. Signed, The Universe." Finn stared at the words as they began to fade and dim. The room filled with silence.

"Coolio." Finn said, plopping down on the couch. Kurt sat down next to him, but put a great distance between them.

"So…you're my b-brother?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Yep. That must be kinda awkward for you, seeing as how you like me." He said. Kurt's face reddened.

"I…I d-don't like-" Finn held up a hand to silence him.

"Dude, it's cool. Kurt and I already went over this. We're closer than ever now." Kurt sighed and slumped against the couch.

"This is going to be a long 24 hours, isn't it?" He muttered. Finn laughed.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw a game controller at it?<strong>

**Sorry if it was hard to follow with the POVs changing.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Believe me

**Hiya! So just to clear some things up for this chapter:**

**1. the glee club is the same except no Rory, Sam, or Lauren. Trouble Tones does not exist.**

**2. It skips from 2009 to 2011 a couple of times so pay attention.**

**3. I apologize if this is going too fast. I didn't expect people to like it and I have other stories to work on.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009 <em>

"Hey Dad. I'm home!" Kurt called as he stepped through the front door. He looked around at the old set up of his house. Most of it was the same except it was missing Carole's touches of décor here and there.

"Hey bud." Burt said as he stepped out of the kitchen. He had the look of a child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar…the _exact_ look.

"Dad…were you stealing cookies?"

"No." crumbs flew out of his mouth. Kurt laughed.

"What the hell? What are you, a little kid?" He dropped the clothes off at the door and watched as his dad blushed and smiled sheepishly, wiping crumbs off of his shirt. Kurt's smile fell. His dad looked so happy, so content. He didn't know about what he had to face in the future; his heart attack, dealing with the ridicule of having a gay son. Kurt wanted nothing more than to tell him about it. Warn him in some way.

But no. Even with this unorthodox turn of events, even with this bestowed opportunity to change the past, Kurt would never reveal a thing. Things happen for a reason. Who knows what would happen if he tried to change the course of History.

"Hey Kurt, you alright bud? You look kind of frustrated. Is there something going on at school?" Burt's face turned stern. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Everything's fine dad." Burt's face softened a bit.

"So," Burt started, his face grimacing. "What healthy, organic, piece of bark is for dinner tonight?" Kurt laughed.

"I'm making pizza." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he began pulling out eggs, tomato sauce, cheeses, and other ingredients. Burt followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. Did my health nut son just say that we were eating pizza tonight?" Kurt nodded.

"When you make it," He explained, "the pizza's less greasy and if you use the right ingredients then the pizza can be healthy and still taste good." Burt shook his head in disbelief.

"Well then, if you want any help, I'm gonna be watching the football game in the living room." He turned to leave before Kurt stopped him with a question that made his jaw drop.

"Who's playing?" Burt turned around slowly, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"You want to know who's playing…in football?" Kurt shook his head, his eyes never leaving the dough that he was kneading on the table.

"Yeah. If it's the Patriots then I don't give a shit unless they get their asses kicked, but if the Giants are playing then I want to watch." Burt stared at him for a while before finally walking out of the kitchen.

"Who are you and what did you do with my son?" He muttered. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Kurt smiled.

"I'm still your son." He whispered. "As far as you know."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

"This is so weird." Kurt muttered as he watched Finn nonchalantly lounging on the couch studying him.

"You know, you and Kurt look pretty different for being the same person. What time are you from again?"

"It's the beginning of the school year in 2009." Finn smile grew impossibly wider.

"Really? That's when new Directions got started isn't it?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me. The Universe said that we can tell the rest of the existing glee club about this, just not Mr. Schue." Finn jumped up from the couch.

"Alright, I'll call them over. It may take a while though." Kurt frowned.

"Why?" He asked as Finn took a phone out of his pocket and started typing out a mass message.

"The New Directions has kinda grown since its six founding members."

"How many members are there exactly?" Kurt asked. Finn started counting on his fingers.

"Well since we lost two members we're down to eleven." Kurt's eyes widened. Finn's phone began vibrating as people replied to his text. He looked at the replies and smiled.

"Looks like everyone can be over in the next half hour." Kurt nodded and looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. Then he noticed something.

"What am I wearing?" He asked gesturing to the sweat pants and T-shirt that he was clad in. Finn looked over and frowned, confused.

"What do you mean? Kurt always wears sweats and T-shirts to bed." Kurt picked at the shirt with a look of distaste.

"I do _not_ wear sweats and T-shirts." Finn chuckled.

"Yeah well, future Kurt does. So you have to live with it." Kurt shook his head.

"No I do not. I'm going to change." But as he turned to leave the doorbell rang and the New Directions members poured in.

_(1 hour later)_

"This is so amazing." Mercedes said as she studied Kurt's face, pinching his cheeks. Kurt pulled away and laughed.

"Don't crush my face." His smile quickly turned into a frown as he glared at Puck.

"Why are you here again?" Puck chuckled.

"I know it seems like I'm just a hypocritical jerk but believe me, Kurt and I are close. There's nothing I wouldn't do for that guy." Kurt sighed as he looked around at all of the glee club members. He couldn't believe that it had grown so much. And not just in members. Everyone had told him stories about how much the club had been through together; Puck going to juvie multiple times, Quinn getting pregnant, Santana and Brittany coming out to the school, Kurt's dad and Finn's mom getting married. They had grown as one big family.

"This is amazing." He said simply, at loss for better words to describe it. They all smiled warmly at him.

"We're all here for you while you're here." Mike said from where he was sitting next to Tina. Kurt smiled back.

"I just have one more question. What's Dalton?" He asked gesturing to the blue and red sweatpants he was wearing. The word Dalton ran along the outside of one of the pant legs.

"Oh that's just…oh shit." Finn's eyes widened and his head dropped into his hands. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I forgot all about Blaine." Kurt watched as everyone reacted to Finn's words. Most of the girls looked caught between frightened anxious, like they were dying to tell a secret. Puck looked ready to laugh while Mike was banging his head into the coffee table.

"Hey, guys relax. Who's Blaine?" He asked. Rachel looked at him with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Did you happen to notice the ring that your future self had been wearing; the silver one on his left ring finger?" Kurt thought back. When he had been tying the future him to the chair he noticed a simple silver ring on his hand. He nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty. What's it from anyways?"

"Blaine" Finn began, "is the future Kurt's boyfriend." Kurt shook his head.

"Funny joke. Now who is he?" Finn let out a weak chuckle.

"Kurt, Blaine's the lead singer for the A Capella group for Dalton Academy, the school where Kurt went to during his junior year." He paused to register Kurt's reaction to what he was trying to explain. Kurt's face showed that he was still confused.

"The ring that was on Kurt's finger was given to him by Blaine." Another pause.

"It was a promise ring saying that they'd get married one day." He paused again. Kurt's eyes had gone wide and his mouth was open slightly.

"Blaine has been Kurt's boyfriend for seven months."

"No, no, no, no, no, no…no, no…no." Kurt said shaking his head vigorously. Finn frowned.

"What's wrong? I know this is a lot to take in but I thought you would be happy." Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to have a boyfriend. I don't get that luxury because, for some reason, I live in a crap town full of homophobic jerks." Finn smiled slightly.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. You're pretending to be the future Kurt so that means you'll have to be Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt sighed.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do that." Finn shrugged.

"You may not have to. You're only here for 24 hours and Blaine goes to Dalton which is at least an hour away. Usually he only sees Kurt on the weekends." Kurt dropped his head to his hands.

"Do you want to see a picture of him?" Finn asked. Kurt hesitated before nodding minutely. Finn smiled and walked into the kitchen. He came out holding an iPhone.

"Here's Kurt's phone. At least half the pictures in here have Blaine in them." He swept his thumb across the screen until he stopped, deciding on a picture. he handed the phone to Kurt. Kurt looked at the screen and gasped.

The picture made Kurt's heart skip a beat or two. He was, to say the least, beautiful. Like a Greek god… a short Greek god. He had soft raven curls on the top of his head and warm hazel eyes. Pink sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose so the playful, teasing glint in his eyes was visible. He had a goofy smile and his hands were behind his head in a casual manner.

"How is he my boyfriend? He's too..."

"Hot?" Santana finished. Kurt sighed as he shut the phone off and the picture of Blaine disappeared.

"I said it before and I'll say it again; this is going to be a long 24 hours."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: It's the next morning)**

_Fall, 2009_

"Hi Mr. Hummel. Um, my name is Finn Hudson and I'm here to pick Kurt up for school." Finn stood awkwardly in the doorway of Kurt's house as Burt stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Okay then." Burt said. Burt didn't like the look of this guy. He was huge and was wearing a letterman jacket. He was like one of those jocks that Kurt had talked about that gave him trouble at school.

"Stay here for a second." He took a few steps back and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Kurt! Someone named Finn Hudson is here to see you! Do you know who he is?" He waited a few moments before Kurt responded.

"Yeah dad! Send him to my room!" Burt turned to face Finn and nodded. Finn rushed past him and practically ran into Kurt's room.

As he walked into Kurt's room he looked over his shoulder to check that Burt wasn't following him.

"Dude, you dad scares the-" He froze as he turned his head and saw Kurt standing in the middle of his room with nearly his entire closet strewn on the floor. He was shirtless with only a pair of skinny jeans on.

"Dammit." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong? Everything to last season for you?" Kurt shook his head as he stared at the clothes around him.

"One of the big differences between the past me and the future me is that we have very different fashion senses" He kicked the clothes by his feet. Finn cocked his head to the side as he noticed something.

"Dude…you have abs." Kurt looked up with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Yeah I do. Now can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Finn nodded.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect you of all people to have abs or muscle of any kind. You've always been this thin, scrawny type of person" Kurt made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"Just because I'm gay does not mean I'm not masculine. I can bench press 150 easy."

"Weird. So how different _are_ your fashion senses?" Finn asked.

"_Very_ different. I'm much less…flamboyant than I was in the past. I'm still fashionable but just in a way that doesn't draw so much bad attention." He turned around and walked back into his empty closet.

"Holy crap, your back."

Kurt chuckled. "What? Are you surprised that you can't see my spine? Honestly, I'm not that skinny anymore."

At first Finn was speechless. He was unable to form words and merely choked every time he tried to make a sound. Finally he was able to spit out a question.

"What happened to your back?" All along Kurt's back was crisscrossing scars. And there weren't just a few small ones here and there. They here huge and everywhere; ugly lines that tore across his porcelain skin and still shone slightly red.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, turning back around with a confused, innocent smile on his face. The smile fell though, when he saw Finn's horrified expression.

"What are all of those scars?" Finn asked quietly. Kurt's face turned blank, not offering any insight to what he was thinking or feeling.

"Those are scars from my past, literally speaking. It isn't exactly safe for someone to be shoved into metal lockers or thrown into rusty dumpsters every single day." He turned back around and Finn flinched when he caught sight of the scars which shone bright white or red and stood out even more so than before.

He stood there in silence saying nothing, not quite sure what to say even, until Kurt let out a triumphant yell from inside his closet. Finn walked over to his closet to see Kurt holding a cardboard box. The lid of the box was on the ground with a note written on it. Finn picked it up and read the note out loud.

"It has come to my attention that your taste in clothes has changed. I hope these will suffice. Signed, The Universe." Finn dropped the lid and looked over to see Kurt looking into the box with a massive smile on his face.

"What's in it?" Finn asked. Kurt looked up at Finn with a dazed look on his face, as if remembering that he was still here.

"Go wait outside. You can see what I'm wearing in a few minutes." And with that final note, he shoved Finn out of his room and shut the door behind him. Finn stood in the doorway for a few moments trying to comprehend what had just happened before walking towards the front door. He passed through the living room and gave a weak smile to Burt who was staring at him from the couch. Burt nodded in response in a way that said "I didn't hear any yelling so I won't shoot you."

A few minutes later, when Finn was sitting in his truck, Kurt emerged from the house and Finn had to do a double take at what he was wearing.

He still had on the same skinny jeans that he was wearing before but now black and red Vans covered his feet. He was wearing a solid black, untucked, button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a dark red tie hanging loosely around his neck. The hands clutching the strap of his messenger bag and a mug of coffee were covered with black, leather, fingerless gloves and his hair was spiked up with gel in a punk rock style. He opened the passenger door and got into the truck. As he was taking a sip of the coffee he noticed that Finn was staring at him.

"What?"

"You look normal."

"Thank you. Now can we please get to school?"

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

It isn't fun to wake up to screaming. Finn learned this the hard way.

Finn bolted up in bed as a piercing yell rang throughout the house. He ran towards Kurt's room where the sound was coming from and saw Kurt standing in his closet looking ready to faint. Finn was really glad that Burt and Carole had already left for work. That scream could've woken the neighbors.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" Kurt shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Finn asked confused. Kurt rolled his eyes like his problem was obvious.

"Look at these clothes. There isn't anything fashionable here at all. It's just T-shirts and jeans."

Finn shrugged. "Well yeah. That's kinda your style in the future." Kurt stared at him with a horrified expression on his face.

"I don't know how to work with this. You have to tell me what Kurt usually wears." Finn looked in the closet for a moment before pulling out a black and silver T-shirt and black skinny jeans. He handed them to Kurt.

"Wear these and some converse." He thought for a moment before reaching out and ruffling Kurt's hair.

"There. Keep your hair messy. If you try to fix it I'll mess it up again." Kurt pouted.

"But I hate having my hair messy. It has to be styled." Nonetheless he locked himself in the bathroom to change.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes. Don't be late." Finn called through the door before leaving the room. Kurt grunted in response, still not happy with what he had to look like. Finn chuckled and left the room to go change and eat breakfast.

15 minutes and a lot of complaint from Kurt later, they were in Finn's truck and off to school. Kurt was relatively talkative throughout the car ride and kept fidgeting in his T-shirt, but when they pulled into the school's parking lot, he fell silent and still. Finn cut the engine and silence filled the car.

"Ready for school?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No."

"Well too bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<strong> **Feel nothing at all like Dr. Sheldon Cooper?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Something's different

**Hey peoples! I'm sorry this took so long but I have school and other crap. And the holidays don't exactly help. I got a Kindle Fire by the way. I love it!**

**Anyway, I need to give a special thanks to **_**Lolasatsuma.**_** Your reviews kept me going. Thank you!**

***just to clarify: when this whole thing started out it was Monday and now it's Tuesday. Future!Kurt didn't have school the first time because it was a teacher in service day or something. It all started at about 3 o'clock in the afternoon.**

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

"Hey Kurt!" He looked up to see Rachel and Mercedes walking towards him. He waved goodbye to Finn and walked over to them.

"Hey." He said. Mercedes gaped at him.

"Wow, you look great." She said gesturing to his clothes. He shrugged.

"They're just more comfortable than what I used to wear. Although, other people seem to like them too. I got the numbers of like, seven different Cheerios this morning." He said as he walked over to his old locker. Rachel smiled.

"Wow, that's great. You need a girlfriend." She said. Kurt snorted and laughed as he opened his locker.

"Girlfriend. Right." Mercedes stared at him with a questioning face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt placed some books in his locker and turned to her with a look of amusement.

"The only reason," He said, lowering his voice so only the girls could hear. "People are giving me their numbers is because they haven't confirmed I'm gay yet." The girls' jaws dropped. He smirked, as if he was content with their reaction.

"Sure, they have their suspicions." He continued as the girls came to their senses. "But nothing's actually been said out loud." He shut his locker to reveal Santana standing a foot away from him.

"Holy shit! How long have you been standing there?" Santana smirked and examined her nails.

"Not long. I came over here to make a proposition; you, me, Breadstix. How about it?" Kurt had to bite down the urge to laugh out loud. He studied Santana for a few moments before speaking.

"No se lo digas a nadie pero ya tengo un novio." **(1)** Santana's eyes widened. Kurt gave an amused smile before continuing.

"Que sería mejor si se mantienen en secreto una. Aquí nadie es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que estoy diciendo, salvo para usted." **(2)** It seemed as though Santana had come to her senses and she was listening to Kurt while Mercedes and Rachel continued to stare at him in confusion. An expression came over Santana's face that Kurt knew meant that she was about to act like a bitch. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her by holding up his hand.

"Y si usted dice que usted no me entiende, entonces es una puta mentira que tiene que morir en un agujero." **(3) **Santana closed her mouth in shock before giving a small smile.

"Nicely played, Hummel. Nicely played." She said as she walked away. Kurt smiled and turned back to Mercedes and Rachel who were staring at him with their mouths agape. He shrugged.

"What? I taught myself Spanish. I wanted to know what Santana was saying to me every time she starts acting like a bitch. Let me tell you, that woman would know how to make the devil cry."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011 <em>

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Kurt muttered under his breath as he and Finn walked through the front entrance of the school.

"You're going to be fine." Finn said as he patted Kurt's shoulder. He had come to realize that Finn was completely comfortable being brothers with Kurt. "The entire glee club is here if you need them." He continued as he led Kurt to his locker.

'I'm just not sure about this. I mean, can't you just tell me how my life has changed?" Finn shook his head.

"Where's the fun in that?" he said. Kurt grumbled as he opened his locker and began looking for books. Suddenly, he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Kurt!" He turned to see a Cheerio walking up to him. He knew her. Her name was Sadie Thompson. She was one of the Cheerios who followed the football players around while they were tormenting the students. As she came running over to Kurt he saw that she was alone and had a large smile on her face.

"Ummm, hi Sadie. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I was just wondering if we were still on for this afternoon." She swung forth a metal case that she had been hiding behind her back.

"Ummm, I…I don't-"

"Actually Sadie, Kurt got a concussion so he won't be able to do today's lesson." Finn said coming to the rescue. Sadie's face fell.

"Oh…well alright then. I guess I'll see you later then. Feel better Kurt." She called as she skipped away to a group of Cheerios down the hall. Kurt stood there in stunned silence.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked. Finn sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"That was close." He muttered. He turned to Kurt and smiled. "Sadie was just asking about her daily lesson. You're her teacher."

Kurt was still confused. "And what exactly do I teach her?" he asked. Kurt shut his locker and followed Finn as he led him to his first class.

"You, or rather Kurt, teaches her the art of Sai swords." Finn said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You mean that case that she was carrying had swords in it? And since when have I known how to use weapons?"

"You bought them on eBay and taught yourself." Finn explained. Kurt opened his mouth to say something else but Finn suddenly stopped outside of a French classroom.

"Here's your class. Have fun. Don't tell people that you're from the past. Good luck." And with those last words of wisdom, Finn left Kurt standing outside of his French classroom.

"Well," Kurt muttered as he walked into his class. "That was rude."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

"You know one of the things I don't miss from my past?" Kurt asked Mercedes and Rachel as they walked down the hall during their open period.

"Being in a small glee club?" Rachel guessed. Kurt shook his head.

"No. I don't miss getting slushied every day." He said as he leaned against a nearby wall. The faces of Mercedes and Rachel were mirrored expressions of disbelief.

"Wait, you don't get slushied?" They asked in unison. Kurt nodded.

"Half of the football team is in Glee club and the other half just does whatever Karofsky does so no one gets slushied anymore."

"What does Karofsky have to do with anything?" Rachel asked. Kurt gave a small smile.

"The football team can be summed up in the phrase 'monkey see, monkey do'. They see Karofsky shove me into a locker and they think that if they shove me into a locker, they'll be just as "great" as him."

"Right, we understand that, but are you saying that Karofsky stopped bullying you?" Kurt nodded.

"Why would he? We're the same anyways. We're both gay."

"What?" The girls' eyes had gone wide and their mouths hung open.

"Yeah. You may think that he's just a hypocritical jackass but it makes sense, believe me. Now the jocks don't bother me because that would mean they have to go by him…and Santana." They shot him quizzical glances. He shook his head and gave a weary smile.

"Long story. It'd be better not to ask. Just know that things have changed for the better in the future."

"Wait, wait, wait." Mercedes said holding up her hands with a look that said the conversation was not over. "How can we not question this?" Kurt sighed and detached himself from the wall.

"It's complicated. You'll learn on your own." He said as he continued to walk down the hall. "To be honest, I don't think it's a story that's mine to tell."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

"So," Finn started as he walked down the wall during their open period with Kurt and Puck. "How was class?"

"Fine." Kurt said simply. "Although I found it odd that not one person taunted me for being fluent in French. They always taunt me." He said the last part quietly.

"Dude, we told you. Things are better now. You're kind of the last hope for education that most of the French teachers have." Puck said as he put a hand on Kurt's head, ruffling his hair. Kurt frowned and reached up to fix it but Finn grabbed his hand and brought it back down.

"No fixing your hair. And besides, you tutor a lot of the kids in French. They can't taunt you if they want to pass." Kurt chuckled but stopped in his tracks as someone called out from down the hall.

"Hey, Hummel!"

Kurt tensed. Only one thing came when his last name was called like that: pain from being shoved into the lockers. He watched as Finn turned around in front of him and stopped walking. A smile grew on his face and what he did next shocked Kurt.

"Hey, Karofsky." He called waving. "What's up?" Kurt gasped.

"Finn, what are you doing?" He hissed under his breath. He heard footsteps coming up behind him so he finally spun around slowly. Karofsky was a foot away from him, all six or so feet of him donned in his letterman jacket. Kurt's eyes traveled to his face expecting his horrific eyes to be glaring down at him.

He was smiling.

Not a you-are-going-to-die-now smile but a grin that Kurt never thought he'd see on the jock. It was friendly.

"What's up Kurt?" He said. Kurt stood there in shock.

"Did you…did you j-just call me Kurt?" He finally stuttered out. Karofsky chuckled.

"Yeah, that's kinda your name." Kurt was still stunned. Karofsky's smile turned into a frown.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kurt looked over at Finn and Puck for help but they each looked like they were trying not to laugh. He turned back to Karofsky.

"Um, yeah." Kurt shot a confused glance at Finn and Puck. "I just have a small concussion." He said, remembering the earlier excuse that Finn used. Karofsky nodded in understanding.

"Puck threw a game controller at your head again, didn't he?"

"Guilty." Puck chimed in. Karofsky laughed and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, feel better soon. I'm sure hobbit isn't too happy to have an indisposed boyfriend." He said as he walked on down the hall. Kurt stood there for a few moments as Finn and Puck broke down laughing beside him.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled which effectively shut the snickering boys up.

"That was Karofsky." Finn said stating the obvious.

"Oh, really? I couldn't figure that out." Kurt turned on the sarcasm. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out why he didn't just shove me in a locker. Why the hell was he talking to me like we were friends?"

"Because you guys are friends. You have been ever since he came out to the school." Kurt felt like he was going to faint.

"Karofsky…he's gay?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah. That must be a slap in the face for you." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"All this time. After making my life a living hell every day, he's apparently just like me?" he shook his head again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded and continued walking down the hall with Puck and Finn following.

"I'll be fine. Just tell me if you see any pigs flying."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short. I just had to get this stuff out of the way. I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will have Klaine in it.<strong>

**Translations:**

**(1) Don't tell anyone but I already have a boyfriend. **

**(2) It would be best if you kept this a secret. No one here is smart enough to know what I'm saying except for you.**

**(3) And if you say that you don't understand me then you are a lying bitch that needs to die in a hole.**


	5. Who are you?

**Hiya! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but I have a bunch of mid terms and mid-year projects to deal with. Typical school crap.**

**So anyway, I need to finish this story soon, because I have other stories that I haven't updated in a while. There should be maybe one or two more chapters…probably one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But most of all I don't own the characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. That author's brilliance is none of mine. I just wanted to use the Windsor boys. **

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

Mercedes turned the corner in the hallway, talking to Tina, when she was met with the sight of Kurt slamming the door of his locker into his head. He rushed over and pulled him away. His face showed that he was frustrated and quite frankly pissed off.

"White boy, what do you think you're doing?" Kurt growled and slammed his locker closed.

"The one thing I should have told him. The one thing I _had_ to tell him." He kicked the row of lockers below them. Mercedes was glad that everyone had left the school already because he was making way too much noise to go unnoticed.

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked.

"I had to tell him. I had to warn him. The one person I should have told him about. The one person that had to know but couldn't. We couldn't tell him anyways but I could have still warned him. But maybe that would have just freaked him out. But even then, he would still be aware of him." Kurt had begun to ramble and it didn't look like he was running out of breath. Mercedes stared at him for a moment before slapping him hard against the cheek. The force of it knocked him back a couple of steps.

"Ow!" He yelled, putting his hand to his now red cheek he glared at Mercedes.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked.

"You were prattling on about warning someone about something. Now, go slower. What was all that about?"

"The past me. I should have warned him. The one person I should have told him about. I should've told him about Blaine." Kurt was starting to ramble again so Mercedes gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly as Tina stood by and watched.

"Whoa, slow down. Who's Blaine?" Kurt stared at her with wide eyes.

"My boyfriend."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011 <em>

Rachel came rushing out of the choir room, eyes wide. She ran into Finn and nearly knocked him down, which is pretty surprising considering her size compared to him.

"Whoa, where's the fire Rachel?" Finn asked jokingly.

"Blaine's here. He's in the choir room." Finn's joking smile fell to be replaced with an expression of shock.

"How could Blaine be here? He's supposed to have Warbler rehearsal. Even then, he lives all the way in Westerville. How could he be here?" Rachel shook her head.

"He said that Dalton had a half day today and that Wes had cancelled Warbler rehearsal. Apparently he told Kurt but Kurt forgot to tell _us_." She leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands. "This isn't good." Kurt watched this entire exchange with confused expression. Then it clicked.

"Holy crap, am I supposed to act like that dude's boyfriend?" Finn nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean we can't tell Blaine about the whole switch thing so you'll have to pretend to be the future Kurt."

"I can't do that!" Kurt yelled.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. You're pretending to be the future Kurt so that means you'll have to be Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt sighed.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Finn shrugged.

"Basically act like a married couple. It seems that Blaine and Kurt are stuck in the honeymoon phase so just act all lovey-dovey." Kurt nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

"Hold on, what do you mean your boyfriend? Why didn't this come up before?" Mercedes asked. It was the lunch period so Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Kurt had grouped together in the choir room. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. It must have slipped my mind." Rachel laughed in disbelief.

"How can your boyfriend slip your mind?"

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed again. "I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself."

"Why?" Artie asked. Kurt gave a short chuckle.

"Because I still can't understand how someone as great as him is in love with someone like me." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How great can he be?" Kurt glared at her before pulling out the past Kurt's phone from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine's a member of an A Capella group at Dalton Academy. They do a bunch of events so there's probably a picture of him somewhere." Rachel gasped.

"You're dating the enemy? How can you do that? You'll end up giving him all of our secrets" Kurt stopped typing and looked up at Rachel.

"You'll always be a bitch, won't you?" He continued typing as Rachel stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Found one." He said. He held up the phone and showed a picture of a group of students dressed in blue and red uniforms. He pointed at a particular student with curly black hair and olive skin.

"He's younger in this but that's him." Mercedes let out a breath.

"He's beautiful. What's he like?" She asked.

"He's amazing. He has a beautiful singing voice and he's the sweetest person that I've ever met." Kurt said with a smile on his face as he played with the ring on his finger. "And…and we're engaged."

"What? How are you engaged?" Finn asked.

"He proposed. At first it was just a promise ring but then we decided it should be an engagement ring." Kurt shrugged and took off the ring. He handed it to Tina who took it and held it gently in her hands.

"It's beautiful." She murmured. Kurt nodded and took the ring back.

"Yeah." He said slipping it onto his finger. "Now all of that aside, I'm still worried about how he's going to react if he finds out that his fiancé is in another time period."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

'_I can do this. I can do this.' _Kurt thought to himself as he walked into the choir room but stopped when he saw Blaine. How could this gorgeous person be his boyfriend? Blaine looked up from where he was talking to Brittany. When he saw Kurt his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. He held his hands out as if asking for something. Kurt cocked his head in confusion so Blaine frowned, lowering his arms.

"He wanted you to sit in his lap." Rachel whispered in his ear as she walked by.

"Kurt, is something wrong?" Blaine asked. His voice was sweet and soft, like honey.

"Umm, yeah." Finn spoke up, coming to the rescue. "He got a concussion so he's a bit slow today." Kurt started to wonder how many times that excuse would work.

"Did Puck throw the controller at his head again?" Blaine asked knowingly. Apparently it still worked. Finn nodded.

"Really Puck? You just have to accept that someone can finally beat you at Halo, Call of Duty, and basically every other video game. Just don't take it out on Kurt." Blaine said as he stood and walked over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a kiss to Kurt's head.

"Poor baby." He cooed into Kurt's ear. Shivers ran up his spine from Blaine's melodic voice.

"Hey, keep the PDA to a minimum or else I'm gonna start puking rainbows." Santana called out. Kurt glared at her but stopped when he realized that she was trying to help. Sure it felt nice to be held by someone, but Kurt didn't know anything about Blaine. It felt…wrong.

"Fine, we'll leave then. Mr. Schue, can I take Kurt out for coffee?" Kurt's eyes grew wide. He couldn't be with Blaine alone. He would screw up and say something wrong.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I have rehearsal."

'_Besides'_ He thought to himself. _'__Mr. Schuester wouldn't let me leave just for a date.'_

"Nonsense. You do it all the time. Of course you can go." Mr. Schue said with a smile. And with one last pleading look to the rest of the glee club, Kurt was led out of the room. Blaine took his arm away from his waist only to move it to Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down and saw a silver ring that was a match to the one he had seen on the hand of the future him. Blaine began to swing their hands back and forth between them so Kurt looked up, unable to see the moving ring. When he looked up he found himself looking into Blaine's eyes. He was smiling.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful." Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet which made Blaine chuckle.

"Awww, you're blushing. Okay, I won't call you beautiful. How about…supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Kurt blushed even more which made Blaine chuckle again.

"You look so adorable when you blush." Blaine murmured as he leaned over to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt turned his head at the last second so that he was kissed on the cheek. Blaine pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Nope, just tired." He smiled just to reassure him so, with a wary glance, Blaine dropped the subject.

"I hope you don't mind but the boys at the Windsor House wanted to see you."

"Oh, okay." Kurt mumbled. _'What's the Windsor House?'_

Blaine led him out of the school and to the parking lot. They walked over to a black jeep where Blaine stopped them.

"I believe you owe me a kiss. On the lips this time." Blaine said as he spun Kurt around so that they were staring at each other face to face.

"Why?" Kurt asked. He couldn't keep kissing this guy. It didn't feel right.

"Wow, you must have gotten hit hard. You never question a kiss." He said chuckling with a smirk. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt squeaked in surprise and pulled away. Blaine pouted.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt tried to smile convincingly.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts." Blaine stared into his eyes for a few minutes before opening the passenger door. Kurt got in and as soon as Blaine had gotten in and his eyes were focused on the road, he took out his phone. He needed to talk to Finn.

_Blaine said we're goin 2 the Windsor House to vzit sum guys. Wat duz he mean?_ –K

He waited a few moments before he got a response.

_Crap_ –F

_What? What is it?_ –K

_Wen kurt wnt 2 Dalton he livd in a dorm there called the Windsor House._ –F

_ok, so who r we vziting? _–K

_Prob Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, and Reed. –_F

Kurt panicked.

_What am I supposed 2 do? _–K

_Just know that they all act vry weird. Go along w/ whatever they do. _–F

_Alright. Wish me luck._-K

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

"I can tell you guys some things about the future if you want." Kurt suggested. They could do nothing more but wait until the two Kurts switched back so they might as well pass the time with stories of the future. Rachel walked over and took his arm.

"Why don't you tell us about your future? That's why you were sent here, isn't it?" Kurt sighed.

"I don't like talking about me though. I feel like I'm boring." Finn walked over and stared Kurt in the eyes.

"If those scars on you back are any indication as to what you're life is or was like then I'm all ears." Kurt stared back for a few moments before a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"You were always the nice one." He murmured. "Alright, into the chorus room then."

Kurt sat down on the piano bench. "I don't know where to start." He admitted. Mercedes sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Start wherever. What about what Finn mentioned earlier, about your back?" Kurt tensed.

"You'll see it in the future. Finn saw all of the scars on my back from being shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters." Kurt told them. He said it in suck a nonchalant manner that it took a while for the others to comprehend what he said.

"How bad did it get?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Bad enough that I had to transfer to another school. I started to go to Dalton Academy during my Junior year."

"Dalton? Isn't that the same school that you said your boyfriend goes to?" Tina asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I had met him before I transferred. He told me about Dalton's zero tolerance bullying policy. The bullying got to be too bad at McKinley so I ended up going to Dalton. A few months later, Blaine and I started dating."

"What made you transfer back?" Rachel asked. Kurt smiled.

"Remember when I told you that Karofsky doesn't bother me anymore?" He asked. Mercedes and Rachel nodded.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked. Kurt ignored him.

"Well, he was the reason I left here. He was one of the worst tormenters. But then he apologized for everything that he did and I came back."

"Was it hard to leave McKinley?" Artie asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough. But when I went to Dalton, I stayed at this dorm called the Windsor House. All of the guys there were really welcoming. I'm still really close with them." Kurt was smiling at the happy memories of his days at Dalton when he suddenly thought of something. His smile turned thoughtful and amused.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that the past me might be meeting some new people."

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

As Kurt pocketed his phone he glanced up to see that the car had stopped. He looked out the window at a school that looked like a remake of Hogwarts in the distance. They were parked in front of what appeared to be a dormitory. As Kurt got out of the car a crash was heard inside of the building, followed by what sounded like a fire alarm. This didn't deter Blaine as he continued walking up to the dorm. Kurt followed and gasped when the doors were opened.

It looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off.

Nerf gun bullets were flying through the air along with water balloons and toilet paper rolls. Smoke was coming out of a kitchen at the far side of the massive foyer. Feathers were strewn everywhere from broken pillows and cushions and various broken picture frames and lamps were thrown about the room. Kurt's jaw dropped as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Shouldn't someone do something about the fire alarm?" Kurt asked warily. Blaine laughed.

"The school's learned to ignore it. You know that."

"Alice!" His head shot up to where a blonde teen was standing at the top of a winding staircase. He was staring down at him with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"You came back to Warblerland!" He looked over to where the exact same boy was firing a nerf gun from behind an overturned couch. There was two of them; twins.

"Kurt's here?" A voice yelled from the kitchen. A small boy with strawberry blonde hair came running- well tripping, actually- out of the kitchen, followed by a taller pale boy with dark black hair who was clutching a medallion and muttering something under his breath.

"Reed, why is there smoke coming out of the kitchen?" Blaine asked. He didn't sound scared, just exasperated, like he's dealt with situations like it.

"I was trying to make waffles." The small boy, Reed, answered. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You burnt the waffles?" Reed shook his head and pointed at the paler person beside him.

"Dwight thought the waffle maker was cursed so he threw holy water on it and it short circuited."

"And who told him that?" Blaine asked. Dwight pointed at the two blonde twins who had matching, mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Ethan, Evan, you cannot keep telling Dwight that every electronic is cursed. We've lost enough lamps as it is." Blaine said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't bring Kurt here so he could be killed by carbon monoxide poisoning."

"Right." One of the twins said as he walked up to Kurt.

"You brought him to us for only one reason." said the other twin as he walked up to the other side of Kurt.

"For us to play with!" They yelled in unison as they each grabbed one of Kurt's arms and legs and lifted him above their heads. Kurt yelped in fear as they started running around the foyer.

"Come on guys, don't break my boyfriend." Blaine called out but he was laughing as he did so. How could he think this was a joke?

The twins, Evan and Ethan, kept running around the room until a voice called out, telling them to stop. They paused and turned towards the stairway where an Asian and an African American teen were standing with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

"And why, my dear Wes and David, should we put our lovely Alice down?" One of the twins asked. Kurt really couldn't tell them apart.

"Because," the Asian, Wes probably, said. "If you piss him off then you'll have to buy him coffee for the rest of his life."

"And he'll never make you cookies or butter beer ever again." David added. Kurt could feel the twins stiffen. The immediately placed him down on the ground and ran to the overturned couch, hiding behind it.

"Don't kill us Alice." One of them pleaded.

"You already slayed the Jabberwocky. No need to kill us." The other cried. Blaine laughed and walked across the room to where Kurt was standing in shock. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head.

"Alright, I think you've traumatized Kurt enough for today. He has a concussion so he has to rest." He said as he took Kurt's hand and led him towards the door.

"Wait!" Reed called. "I want a hug." He said as he stumbled over to Kurt to wrap him in a surprisingly strong hug. Kurt stood in shock for a second before tentatively hugging back. Reed raised his head and looked up at Kurt.

"I miss having you around here." He said with a sad smile. Kurt smiled.

"I…I miss it too." He said back. Reed stepped back and Blaine tugged him through the door. The last thing he saw before the door shut was every boy, even Dwight as he held tight to his medallion, waving goodbye with smiles on their faces. Kurt smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2009<em>

"Kurt, stop pacing." Mercedes called out to the boy as he walked back and forth across the empty hallway. The New Directions members had been watching Kurt ever since he had started to pace up and down the hallway. No one knew what was going on. Kurt's face had randomly turned from reflective to worried in a flash. His eyes had widened and he started pacing around as he sweared profusely under his breath.

"I can't help it. It's only 3:20 and we don't switch back for another hour or so." Kurt said as he spun around and walked back down the hall, biting on his nail along the way. Finn snorted.

"What's the big deal anyways? I thought you were fine with the past you being in your place." Kurt stopped suddenly, midway down the hall. He turned around slowly, an odd expression on his face, like he was debating whether to tell them something.

"Kurt, what is it?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed as he walked back over to them.

"Remember before, how I told you how sweet Blaine is?" Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, does he abuse you?" Kurt glared at him.

"No. He _is_ sweet. But he's also other things. He's nice, dorky, short, funny…horny." Mercedes started laughing.

"Wait, so you're telling me that our Kurt is stuck with your horny boyfriend in the future. What exactly does that mean?" Kurt gave a small chuckle

"Um, it means that he'll have to Blaine wanting to make out every half hour. He'll have to make a good enough excuse for why he can't kiss too much, make out, have sex-" Mercedes smiled.

"So my boy's getting some. It's 'bout time." Kurt smirked but then his smug look turned back into one of worry.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize this whole thing might have been a bad idea." He muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Fall, 2011<em>

As they walked down the steps of the dorm and back towards Blaine's car, Blaine spun Kurt around and pressed him against the car.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine smiled and leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"You know, you never let a concussion stop you before." Blaine said. His breath ghosted over Kurt's ear. Kurt swallowed.

"Stop me from doing what?" Kurt asked. Blaine's low chuckled vibrated his body where it made contact with Blaine's chest.

"You know what." He murmured as he pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt didn't pull away this time. He may not want to kiss him but Kurt couldn't keep pulling away. Blaine would know something was up. He had to admit that it felt good having someone wanting him. But he didn't know Blaine; who he was, why he was supposed to love him, why he was loved by him. But when Blaine tried to deepen the kiss, Kurt had to draw the line. He broke the kiss but still kept his face near Blaine's.

"Blaine, my head really hurts. We can do this another time but not now." Blaine eyes had been closed as Kurt talked and they opened now. The warm hazel eyes that Kurt had first seen had turned distant, like Blaine was thinking about something else.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes returned to normal and he gave a cheery smile.

"Poor baby. Let's get you some coffee. Maybe then you'll feel better." Kurt watched as Blaine opened the car door and ushered him inside. Blaine then opened the driver's door, got in, and started the car. He acted as if the entire exchange between them hadn't just happened.

'_Does this always happen to Kurt? They randomly share passionate kisses and then return to normal like nothing happened?'_

As they sped away from the school and towards the Lima Bean, Kurt kept glancing sideways at Blaine. He had the same smile plastered on his face. He almost seemed too happy. Finn had told him that he was always cheery like this. Santana and Puck found it revolting.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" Blaine shot a sideways look at Kurt before he turned his attention back to the road. The smile never left his face.

"I love you." He stated. Kurt's eyes widened but he regained his composure. He looked straight ahead so he wouldn't have to see Blaine's face when he replied.

"I love you too."

**_Back at home…_**

"I just think that maybe you should go the doctors or something." Blaine protested as he walked into Kurt's house with two coffee cups in his hands.

"I swear I'm fine." Kurt said back. He sighed. When they were at the Lima Bean and he had acted surprised that Blaine knew what coffee he liked, Blaine's mood changed from cheery to questioning. Apparently, Kurt and Blaine are supposed to know each other's coffee orders.

"I don't know. If you can't remember that I know your coffee order, then maybe you head is worse than you thought." Blaine said as he handed Kurt his coffee.

"It's just a concussion and some memory problems. That's it. Now, is Finn home?" Kurt asked. He needed Finn here. He was bound to say something wrong sooner and later and he wanted Finn there to help cover it up.

"Yeah, he's probably eating something in the kitchen." Blaine murmured, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Finn!" Kurt called out. There was a crash in the kitchen and Finn stumbled out.

"God, you scared me. I dropped a bowl." Kurt laughed and turned back to look at Blaine. His smile fell when he saw Blaine staring at him with a wary gaze.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"You aren't Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! I'm a cliff hanger troll!<strong>

**Anywho, sorry if the Dalton part was hard to follow. It was probably confusing if you haven't read _Dalton_ by CP Coulter…but why haven't you? Go read it!**

**BUT DON'T FORGET MY STORY! **

**Review! :P**


	6. AN

**~PLEASE READ THIS~**

**Alright so I'm guessing you all hate me right now and a lot of you have probably lost interest in this story and left or are thinking of deleting it from your story alert list but just…hear me out.**

**I've stopped watching this show and I just avoid everything to do with it because it really annoys me. To be honest the whole reason I began to watch it was because I was a loyal Starkid and I wanted to see Darren. But now all the things I find annoying about the show have outweighed the fact that he's on it. So I just stopped watching.**

**Originally I did want to finish up old stories like this one. But I also had a lot of things going on. There was school and sports and then I had hip surgery, and physical therapy, and then more school so I never really had time. **

**However, I've gotten quite a few people sending messages and asking in the reviews for me to finish the story. I've started a new account and I don't want anything to do with this one but I'm going to try and finish this story and nothing else.**

**So, to the people who have been waiting for a new chapter and those who have just recently stumbled upon this story, I will get you the final chapter. It'll take a little while…but yeah. Sorry again.**

**-DemonTegs97**


End file.
